Open Window Of The Future
by freedancer55
Summary: Peyton and Lucas are first time parents, Nathan and Haley take an offer they cant refuse and Brooke is pregnant! AN:If you want more chapters please read the lastest note!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Before I post a chapter I want to say somethings,

Its been awhile since i posted a fan fic,

Im a little rusty on my one tree hill facts i didnt watch season 5 or six (My parents are in a nasty fued/split and well i lost the cw and the ability to use youtube) but have been keeping up on recaps,tidbits and spoilers(From season 5 and 6). In my words I think I know enough to atempt my own fic but feel free to help me out if im uncorect.

Ok this storry takes place in season 6 but there are a few changes.

There was No Nanny Carrie ...umm hmm maybe better to explain the rest of my changes when I post the first chapter! It may sound confusing but will be easier to understand once I go along!

In the meanwhile here is the first chapter.

This story is about 5 characters but mostly Peyton and Lucas,

Our Story takes off Just about after the 2nd episode of season six,

It Is three years later,

I'll Be There

Peyton ploped herself ontop of Lucas awakeing him from his sleep.She pressed her lips against his and then smiled at his blue beady eyes.

Lucas just moaned,

"Our talk can wait till the morning if your that tired. "Peyton said as she planted another kiss on his lips.

"No"Lucas moaned still sleepy

"Yes Lucas Euguen Scott you need your rest its good for your heart" Peyton said she kissed his cheek she pushed herself up. Lucas wraped his arms around her causeing her to collapse ontop of him.

"Lucas"Peyton gasped

Lucas just smiled and rolled over on his side "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott" he strated nibbing at her neck, Peyton laughed, "Lucas you naughty boy nows not the time for sex"

"Yes it is its perfect your so perky"Lucas said

" Im just happy to be sharing my life ...a life... our little life togther. As for being perky it because my boobs are sore from your daugther and i dont need anymore nipple nips"Peyton said

"A couple more wont hurt"said Lucas

"Dont you wanna hear where i've all day ...everyday "asked Peyton

Lucas looked up into her green eyes"Everyday"

"Yes, but you cant freak out ok"

"Ok..Wait are you pregnant "Luke asked

"No "She sighed and looked down

"Whats wrong Peyton"Lucas asked

Peyton looked up into blue eyes and placed a hand on his heart"I have been going therpy"

Lucas let go of Peyton and sat up "Why"He asked

"I needed self help Lucas and I still do."Peyton sat up and moved closer to him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her " I wanna help you too Peyton"

" I know Lucas your always saveing me but this time i dont think you can "Peyton said

"Try me"Lucas said

"Im serious Lucas, the only thing you can do is love me and your daughter. Most important take your meds and..."Peyton paused as she choked on tears"and...and... take care ...of your heart"she cried

Lucas held her tighter "Peyton dont cry im fine everything is going to be fine"

"I know that because your here with me right now but later..."Peyton paused

"Hey my heart was never a big issue before"Lucas said

"Im sorry Luc I dont mean to scare you honestly. Its just the collape then my pregnancy and I just so happened to over hear somethings sometimes and it just brings up serouis health issues "said Peyton

"Just focus on whats now then what could be. If I have to think of tomarow as my last day then I dont want to waste a second with my girls "said Lucas

"I want you to ever think like that Luc. You know I love you and I will take care of you. "Peyton said

"Just like I love you and will take care of you and our daughter "said Lucas he bought his thumb up and wiped her tears away

"Im so tired Luc can you help me out of this dress"Peyton whhined

Lucas smiled "That can be aranged"

AN: Ok Reveiws! I shall have another chapter about Nathan and Haley next! Its already typed!


	2. Authors Note

I just had to put a note up!  
I see Im on the favorates and alerts more then reveiws! Im glad alot of you keep this story in thought! But I could really use some help,  
I took down chapter 2 but it will be posted later as a flashback!  
This story is a story about Lucas/ Peyton,Haley/Nathan and Brooke's journey thru parenthood.Its also a story of love and friendship and I may have given a little bit away and about my story but there is much more to read!  
So please email me or reveiw wether I should go backwards(before the events of the first chapter) or forward(After the events of the first chapter?  
Also I would still like your guesses on what event took place for Brooke to get pregnant!  
Remember your options are,  
1 : She has a secret boyfriend/husband 2 : She had a one night stand / got drunk 3 : She Went to a fertility 4 : She got raped With your help I will have two new chapters up(all i have done lately is work on this!)! Thank you! 


	3. chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reveiws and guesses!

I am putting up a much desererved chapter! It was a tuff choice but I decied to go forward with time. But there will be still many flashbacks. Now I still have yet to tell what took place for Brooke to get pregnant! So keep up your guesses and if I get good reveiws I might have the awnser in the next chapter! Look for the guesses in the authors note!

I was fliping threw some fan site gallerys and i found out something funny, I have the same green dell laptop as Haley in season 5! lol, My laptops name is Adam Evie after Adam and Eve for its green apple look!

Enjoy!

Make Yourself At Home

As smooth the as night came and went morning came.

Peyton inhaled the sweet scent of Lucas's cooking as she her eyes and streched. She pulled on her bathrobe and slipped out of bed. Lucas heard Peyton's footsteps in the hall then disapear into Anna's room. Placeing a plate full of pancakes on the table he headed down the hall into Anna's room.Peyton smiled as she watched Anna sleep in her crib. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her neck " your breakfist is gonna get cold"he whispered in her ear.

"I could eat a could a cold breakfist anytime"Peyton whispered

"Well you need your strength"Lucas said softly

"You two are my strength"Peyton whispered

She sighed softly and looked up at Lucas "I could watch her forever, Lucas shes so beautiful and precious."

"Just like you,"said Lucas

Peyton turned around and wraped her arms around his neck then looked back down at Anna.

"Sometimes when i turn around I think shes gonna disapear. But when I hear her cry or talk to me it brings me back to reality that im a mom her mommy and that shes my baby our baby"said Peyton

"I think reality will sink even more once I get you pregnant again" said Lucas he planted a kiss on her lips and led her out of the room and into the hall Peyton shut the door.

"Speaking of breakfist, How about carrying a dozen eggs for me Peyton "Lucas joked He begain laughing

" How about a kick in the crotch then we'll see how many eggs you can lend me Mr Scott" Peyton smiled

"Ouch "said Lucas he grabed her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss as they stumbled into the kitchen.

"Great Pancakes Lucas" said a voice

Lucas and Peyton quickly pulled apart and turned there heads to see Brooke sitting by the table eating pancakes and ice cream.

"Lucas why didnt you tell me Brooke was here"Peyton asked

"I didnt know she was here"said Lucas

Peyton sighed "Did you let yourself in again"

"Well good morning to you too" said Brooke as Peyton and Lucas sat down at the table

"I cant wait till you give birth then I can change the locks "said Lucas

"How you feeling Brooke , I see your enjoying your personal table" asked Peyton raising her eyebrows at Brooke's very round tummy and the plate that was perched ontop.

"Haha very funny, At first I was enjoying this but then I got bigger and a change in apperance in my most attractive places. So I think its time for little Peyton in here to make her exit"said Brooke

"Dont you have anyother names in mind "asked Lucas

"I guess I'll know once she arives."said Brooke

"Still up for your Baby Bash later on"asked Peyton

" Mama's and Babies over Bro's"said Brooke


	4. Chapter 3

Clue/ Maybe Thats What Could Have Happen

Authors note,

ok its been almost 7 days and i have got one reveiw!(Thank u!)

Im not up for deleteing the chapter since it speaks pretty well.

So since i have gave away what Nathan and Haley's offer is, The gender of Lucas and Peyton's baby, the fact they both came through there collapes and Brooke's secret that she is pregnant. I decided I would keep one thing under wraps and thats how Brooke got pregnant! So I will give you a couple previews on the guesses and I will try to get the flashback guesses up tomarow!

One guess has left the list and that guess was that Brooke was raped.

So now you have your preview guess that could like the flashbacks to take many turns on how each event went down. Now I already know and chose which event is the true awnser but I am giveing you a chance not only to guess the awnser but a chance to CHOOSE!! But I will need many reveiws and votes to go on with Brooke's storyline. I wont take Brooke of the story if i dont get good reveiw but I will make sure that readers get less of her because I am not giveing away the awnser till i am well reveiwed!

Flashback

Peyton is 6-7 seven months pregnant and Brooke is 3-4 months Pregnant

Peyton has just woken up to find Brooke (who has let herself in) in the kitchen sitting at the table and that she is Pregnant...and it might a little something like this...

Clip one: A Drunken Knight

_"Your pregnant"said Peyton_

_"Yea" Brooke said happily smileing _

_Peyton hugged her best friend there bellies touched "whoa, thats creepy "said Brooke _

_"what"Peyton asked as they pulled apart _

_"Our baby bumps are touching eachother"said Brooke_

_"Well she is just interacting with with her future bff"Peyton smiled as she sat down _

_"Its not just that i think I felt ur belly button poke me"said Brooke _

_"Just wait till yours pops out" Peyton said _

_"Eww gross dont scare me "said Brooke _

_"Its true, Now spill! I want details"said Peyton_

_"Well you know me, I had too much to drink and dialed the wrong number "said Brooke _

_"what do you mean"_

_"Aparently he had a girlfriend"said Brooke _

_"Your pregnant"said Peyton_

_"Im married"Brooke said happily smileing _

_Peyton hugged her best friend there bellies touched "whoa, thats creepy "said Brooke _

_"what"Peyton asked as they pulled apart _

_"Our baby bumps are touching eachother"said Brooke_

_"Well she is just interacting with with her future bff"Peyton smiled as she sat down _

_"Its not just that i think I felt ur belly button poke me"said Brooke _

_"Just wait till yours pops out" Peyton said _

_"Eww gross dont scare"said Brooke _

_"Its true, Now spill! Who did you marry" Peyton said _

_"A guy i met in Italy"said Brooke _

_"So thats where you've been hideing tell me more "said Peyton _

_"Oh god words cant describe how wonderful he is" said Brooke she took a deep breath"I just cant get enough of him"_

_"I can see that your pregnant"said Peyton_

_"I may have wanted sex and a baby at first but it changed after I spent more time with him I just wanted to be with him even more. He's a real charm" said Brooke_

_"Your pregnant"said Peyton_

_"Yea" Brooke said happily smileing _

_Peyton hugged her best friend there bellies touched "whoa, thats creepy "said Brooke _

_"what"Peyton asked as they pulled apart _

_"Our baby bumps are touching eachother"said Brooke_

_"Well she is just interacting with with her future bff"Peyton smiled as she sat down _

_"Its not just that i think I felt ur belly button poke me"said Brooke _

_"Just wait till yours pops out" Peyton said _

_"Eww gross dont scare me "said Brooke _

_"Its true, Now spill! I want details"said Peyton_

_Brooke sighed and looked down at her small bump the up into Peyton's green eyes " I went a fertility" _

_"Brooke ..."Peyton Begain_

_Brooke reached across the table and and touched Peyton's hand " Were not gonna live forever P.Sawyer Scott" _

Up next the flashbacks!

Give me your reveiws and ideas please!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Ok since i didnt mention Brooke being due soon, i decided to turn back the clock to the near end of October. So Lucas and Peyton's daughter Anna in the story was just born about 3 weeks ago. As for Nathan and Haley's offer...it hasnt arived yet. I hope to post another chapter today.I have decied no more skiping im gonnna make this a clear journey so I hope get more reveiws cause it will really help.I am still keeping mum on Brooke until I get good reveiws and guesses. Oh and i didnt put in all the clip titles in the last chapter so here they are A drunken Knight, Love In the Sun and Taking Chances. On to the chapter..............

Its Ok To Open Up

It was another one those days of quiet with Haley's new student Keshia. Haley always attempted to make conversation with Keshia. But it would usealy ended with Keshia snapping at Haley or total they were sitting at the picnic table at River Court, Keshia was quiet as she pretended to focus on her paperwork as was Haley doing her students paperwork. Keshia lifted her head up " no story today" she asked

" I thought you hated listening to my stories "Haley said turning her attion towards her

"Nah, I just am scentive and hormonal sometimes "Keshia said looking down at her pregnant stomache

"Well I can understand half of what you are going through" said Haley

"Yea, right"Keshia rolled eyes

" Stress, fustration maybe even doubt and confusion. I understand that because I was pregnant with my son Jamie in the last year of high school and telling my husband didnt come at the best of times"said Haley

"How did he take it "Keshia asked

"Not so well at first"said Haley

"Lucky you "said Keshia she went back to to her school paperwork , Who was she kidding a high school teacher couldnt possiblely understand what she was going threw.

"Ok wrong story, Whats on your mind"asked Haley

Keshia was quiet Haley placed her hand on Keshia's "You know you can always talk to me. There's no need to be so quiet "

Keshia looked up at her "Does that come free of charge "She asked

"What you do mean"asked Haley

"I dont know, You were payed to be my tutior I just wondered if you were payed to be my friend"Keshia said

"I dont bealive I ever met anyone who bought a friend "Haley said

"Me ether"Keshia said smileing

Haley gasped "Oooo your smiling"

Keshia lauged "Ok You caught me"

"I think thats the first time I have seen you you wanna tell me whats on your mind" Haley asked

"I miss my family "said Keshia She stared off into the distance at the water

"Home sick huh"said Haley

"Yea"Keshia said

"I miss my family too"said Haley she pulled her hand back

"Ever since I left home to stay with my grandama i have been depressed and lonely."Keshia sighed

"That bad with the adoption agency huh"asked Haley

"Terrble,I got the most anoying social worker."Keshia paused "You feel like adopting my baby"

"Im sorry I wish I could but I got my hands full"said Haley

"Yea Im just kidding"said Keshia, She rubbed her tummy and felt a sudden kick from inside and looked up at Haley.

"What"asked Haley

"Nothing its just good to have someone to talk to "said Keshia

"I enjoy your compainy to Keshia"said Haley

"Is that why you keep telling me things about your personal life"asked Keshia

"No I just wanted to take your mind off of things"said Haley

Keshia laughed " I dont think there's anything you can do to make me feel better Haley. No one wants my baby and I dont want to be a single mom like my mom"

"Well would you like to come carve pumikins at my house this weekend"asked Haley

"Your serious"said Keshia

"Yea, But if you dont feel up to carveing weather you can play video games with my son Jamie. while i make us lunch. I have a daughter but im pretty sure you dont want to hear her bang on her little keybord "said Haley

" No but I'll keep that in mind thanks"said Keshia


	6. Important AN please read!

This story hasnt been forgotten!

I am re writing it so it is more detailed and better! Since i have re done this so many times i am promiseing once i am able to get the re edited writeing done(whenever that is ..could take awhile) I will have about 5 chapters...maybe six up!

Sadly I lost all my typeing where i held all of my tree hill works so im needing to do what furtue things and notes i had all over again....that also means no sneak peak unless i write one!

I deciced to put up a note to ask for some help in support to make this story go faster!

First thanks to all who reveiwed and added my to their favorates!

Next I want Your Ideas and support to go on with this story!

i will be also changeing this story to have less of Lucas and Peyton because of the mayjor fluffy moments that will anoy me like an over stuffed teddy bear..unless you Leyton fans prefer tons of fluff because the serries kinda speaks how far Lucas and Peyton have come and all i can write about with Lucas and Peyton are moments and being in chapters where other charaters are presant. Now I know i gave some things away and i know there is somethings I have under wraps.

I will give you an idea of what i am writeing about and this story is about the plot hasnt changed.

So here is what is in the works and well just few spoilers..............

The story will kick off when Brooke comes back to town, It will also kick off Brooke's storyline which is her being pregnant (as u all know!) but the thing is since i havent had much guesses or votes on WHAT took place for Brooke to get pregnant. So far I have two guesses for one night stand and a suggestion. Now if Im not gonna get anymore votes or guesses on what event took place for Brooke to get pregnant I will have to write it in mystery....which hasnt been going so well! So here are your choices on events.

She got drunk/ Had a one night stand

Has a secret boyfriend/ husband (could use idea's for this one)

She went to a fertility

I will reveal the awnser in the near end of the story if there are no more guesses and votes! And just so you all know Brooke's baby is NOT Lucas or Nathans! Another thing I will give you to wonder about Brooke other then the event is that there will be a twist in Brooke's pregnancy!!!!

Next Nathan and Haley wont have much of a storyline..there story will come with a charater I made named Keshia Talib who gives Haley and Nathan an offer they cant refuse! For those who know the offer(as it will be ovious in the second maybe third chapter or as read in my prevouis chapter i posted) ..we will now see the story behinde and leading up to the offer!

As For Lucas and Peyton well moments full of fluff..if u want them in this story more then a little (Im still keeping their kid in the story).......im fresh out of stalkers and knocking Petyon up storylines.

I guess that it!

Until I update on my own time or get tons of notes from u!

Im out for awhile but still working hard on this daily!


End file.
